


The Sleeping Beauty

by boke_senpai



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boke_senpai/pseuds/boke_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your kingdom, Atlanta, was on terms of signing an alliance with Kou, so you could avoid war since you had no chance of winning. As the only child and princess, you were assigned to make this deal happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Magi or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
> Please excuse my writing I am still new in this

                                                                                     

 

“Ugh~” you sighed having your head resting on your hand while you were staring at the vast land from the window of the carriage. You were travelling for god knows how many hours and all of that in order to get to the infamous Kou Empire. Your kingdom, Atlanta, was on terms of signing an alliance with Kou, so you could avoid war since you had no chance of winning. As the only child and princess, you were assigned to make this deal happen.

“Ouch!” The carriage balked and you hit your head on the window. The soldiers opened the gate allowing you to enter the palace. After getting off the carriage, your followers and a few of Kou’s soldiers escorted you to the throne hall. There was waiting for you the emperor, sitting comfortably on the throne but what caught your attention were the two princes standing on the left of the throne. The one was quite tall and muscular with a serious look on his face. Judging from his unique red hair and goatee you speculated he was the first prince of Kou, prince Kouen. The pink haired one, next to the handsome man, seemed like a child, maybe because of the tremendous height difference. The reason you were paying so much attention to these two was because you thought it was strange. You already knew that the Kou Empire had three legitimate princes. But where was the third one?

While your mind was busy with all these thoughts you walked closer to the emperor, with your hands hidden in your kimono sleeves, giving off an elegant look. You bowed your head to the emperor showing your respect towards him.

“The Kou Empire welcomes you, (y/n) princess of the Atla~” he was interrupted by a loud noise coming from behind you. You turned to see what caused all this ruckus. The door had opened by a thin looking figure. He was standing there as if his body had been paralyzed. But that wasn’t the case. He was out of breath, you guessed that he must have been running, that could explain his opening the doors like that.

“S-s…” he tried to speak up but his heavy breathing prevented him from doing so.”S-Sorry I am late, your highness! I-I fell asleep.” He looked so tired you thought he would collapse any minute. You were staring at him persistently in shock without realizing it. Then he walked up to you, held your hand and kissed it gently. “I am so sorry for my late arrival, lady (y/n)” He seemed like he had regained his stamina although you still couldn’t help but feel the he was fragile. Despite of that, you tried to hide your red face with your long sleeve as his actions embarrassed you.

“I-it’s okay…” you responded looking away.

“Koumei. Stop being rude to our guest” scolded him his older brother Kouen.

“B-But I was only~” he complained just like kids do. Because the situation was getting more and more embarrassing for you, you swiftly pulled away your hand, which Koumei was still holding.

“It’s o-okay!” you stated “I feel tired from the long trip. Now if you will excuse me” and you left the hall as fast as you could. It was rude to leave like that but you couldn’t stand this awkward situation. In addition his hand was so soft and warm it gave you off a weird feeling.

The soldiers from earlier lead you to your room. You didn’t make up an excuse before, you were really tired so this exhaustion came in handy. You undressed yourself; you weren’t the type to have servants do everything for you, and you put on your yukata for sleep even though it was still midday. The sight of the luxurious bed was really tempting. There were tons of pillows and the layered bed looked really comfortable. You jumped in and relaxed your body from today’s tension. The temperature wasn’t as warm as you thought it would be but you didn’t really care. All you wanted to do was sleep. You curled up in a cozy fetal position, buried your head in the soft pillows and fell asleep right away.

Even though you were asleep, from time to time you would feel a cool breeze. Atlanta was a really warm place and having grown up there, this rather cold temperature was something you couldn’t handle. However at some point your body was no longer aware of chill. In fact you sensed a warm arm being wrapped around your waist, almost touching your breasts. Furthermore, you noticed a leg being on top of your thigh. “Just what th~” your thoughts were interrupted by a warm breath tickling the back of your neck. It was warm; the heat of this person’s body was affecting yours too. Without turning around to face the mysterious person, you guessed that he was probably a guy, judging from his thin but manly arm and leg. What confused you was the weight of his whole physical structure which was leaning on your back. He felt really thin. It is impossible for a guy to be this light but his chest that was touching your back seemed to be flat and slightly muscular.

Having thought a lot about this, you decided to turn around and find out the identity of this man –or woman-. You moved slowly and stayed in a back sleep position. You turned your head right as you tried not to overreact, although you couldn’t prevent yourself from blushing. Next to you was a sleeping beauty with red hair tied in a ponytail and acne scars around his nose. He was without a doubt prince Koumei. He was drooling a little but you didn’t find it disgusting at all, it was rather cute as it matched his innocent childish appearance. He was sleeping so peacefully and all you wanted to do was stare at him even though you found it strange for him to be here, especially cuddled up to you so familiarly.

You were staring at him, while you were stroking his messy yet soft hair that was covering his right eye.

“This feels so gooood~ I wanna sleep more” he said in his deep sexy sleepy voice. Surprised, you immediately stopped playing with his hair and you felt your face getting hot. Then he slowly opened his right pink slanted eye only to see your red face. He raised his upper body and rubbed the other eye while yawning. You were feeling so ashamed of yourself but you couldn’t help thinking that he was adorable.

“P-prince Koumei, w-what are you doing here?” you asked making it easy for him to see your shyness.

“aah?” he wondered as he looked around.

“Ah I see…I came here to apologize and I saw how peacefully you were sleeping that I got jealous so I laid next to you” he said as he was scratching the back of his head giving off an innocent aura. This is the reason you decided not to get mad at him. However you felt kind of sad or rather disappointed with his excuse.

“Ah I see” you muttered lowering your head.  
He smiled at the view of your reaction and he moved closer to you. Lowering his head too at the same level yours was, he whispered in your ear in a serious tone:

“(y/n)”

As a response to him calling out your name, you raised your head.

“Yes?” you asked in ignorance. Your faces were really close, so were your bodies. He placed his right hand on your left shoulder while you were following his movements with your eyes. As you had turned your head looking at your arm, he gently touched your chin, lifting your face up, making you gaze into his pink black buggy eyes. He leaned in closer as his soft lips touched yours. It may not have been a really passionate kiss but the instant your lips came in contact you felt your whole body heating up. Then he pulled back and smiled at you.

“What was that?” you required to know turning red once again.

“A goodnight kiss” he answered smiling sneakily at you. He laid back to sleep taking a cute fetal position. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. He was so pure and adorable. You smiled at how lazy he was. The view of him sleeping was beautiful. Suddenly he grabbed you from your arm and placed you in his arms.

“You sleep too” he ordered you while hugging you tightly as if you were his stuffed animal.


End file.
